Secure multi-party computation (MPC) is a cryptographic technology. By executing one MPC algorithm, a plurality of parties participating in computation can jointly perform secure computation based on their own input data, to obtain a computation result without leaking their own input data to the other parties.
MPC has been widely used in business practice. For example, in a cooperative security modeling scenario, for the sake of protecting data privacy, a plurality of data parties can cooperatively train a data processing model by using the MPC technology without leaking their own data.